leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Avarosan
"It is our duty to speak of unity, here among the ruins of our past. Now our people stand divided, torn apart by ancient hatreds. Brothers and sisters, our enemy is not our neighbor. Our enemy is a land without law and a long winter's night. It is hunger, poverty, desperation and chaos. Look around you, these monuments from a bygone age, each older and grander than anything wrought by our hands. These are the works of a united Freljord, a fractured land that we can repair. From these ruins, we can raise a great nation. We are the people of the Freljord, and this land belongs to us all."| |2013 Freljord Event}} The are a one the dominant tribes in the Freljord. Lore Champions of the Avarosan Other Related Champions * are rivals to the Avarosan. * are rivals to the Avarosan. History Establishment The original Avarosan was one of the oldest tribe in Freljord, named after Avarosa, one of the legendary Three Sisters. It was leaded by Grena, mother. After discovering that her tribe were killed during her absence when trying to fight Avarosa's Throne, Ashe reunited with and travelled to the Winter's Claw. Sejuani welcomed Ashe into her tribe, becoming Battlesisters, but the other tribesmen such as the Frost Priests and her mother Kalkia refuse to accept her among them. Trying to challenge her mothers rule, Sejuani stages an attack on the Ebrataal tribe who was allied to Winter's Claw but were weak and had no Iceborn among them. Founding out the true nature of this attack, Ashe refused to go further with Sejuani's plan and stood to protect the assaulted tribesmen, vowing to take them away across the Ice Sea. Enraged by Ashe's decision, Sejuani and the other Winter's Claw allied to her left the Ebrataal tribe, branding Ashe as a traitor. Ashe took the Ebrataal tribe upon herself and renamed them to the Avarosan, after the tribe her mother once leaded. The Avarosan Bloodsworn After his clan was nearly wiped out by the Darkin , Tryndamere and the remanements of his clan arrived in the Avarosan capital. The warrior threw himself into every dueling ring he could find to show his clan’s worth, and win them the Avarosan leader’s protection so that he could return to thoughts of revenge against the dark creature. But even as every duel was won, his singular fury was deeply unsettling, his rapid healing between bouts was also noted-the more Tryndamere gave in to his rage, the more quickly his body healed. Many suspected he and his clan practiced strange and unnatural magics, and so Tryndamere’s plan was now endangering the wider acceptance of his people. However their warmother, , was looking to strengthen her position with a political marriage… to someone who could face down the endless challengers for her hand, and to her rule. Seeing an opportunity in the barbarian, she pledged to take in his clan as Avarosans, if Tryndamere became her first and only bloodsworn. Tryndamere accepted reluctantly. As he spent more time in Ashe’s company, he began to believe that she was indeed the divine reincarnation of Avarosa herself. His rage found temperance in her thoughtful leadership. Though a political marriage, the attraction they felt for each other was palpable, and slowly a true affection blossomed. Government The Tribe Now, the Avarosan are those whom are loyal to . While others war, Ashe works day and night to establish a single alliance throughout the Freljord. They are an agglomeration of progressive tribes that believe in diplomacy through the teachings of Avarosa. They dwell mostly in the slightly warmer regions, and many settlements under their banner are agrarian. Though Ashe's methods are peaceful, she is still backed by a powerful and committed army. Ashe has many tribes allied with her and several people such as: , , , and . There are several other tribes who were absorbed or allied with the Avarosan: * : Originally attacked by Sejuani before she was Warmother. Ashe prevented their killing and accepted them as the first tribe to join her reformed Avarosan tribe. The tribe was originally made up completely of warmbloods. * Ice Veins: Only information about them is that they are now a part of Ashe's tribe. * Red Snow: Coastal tribe to the south-east. This tribe defeated Noxian warbands. * Stonepicks: Formerly lived in the southern mountains. * Snow Followers: Tribe of extreme brutality. Former Warmother was Hildhur Svarhem. Hildhur had a true ice axe called Joutbane as a weapon. * Tryndamere's Barbarians: They were known for their dueling skills. The had a patriarchal system of governance until a large amount of the tribe was decimated. Its former leader, , is oathbound to . Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends- Freljord Theme (Full)| Braum, the Heart of the Freljord - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Freljord| Legends Never Die (ft. Against The Current) Worlds 2017 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos The Making of Freljord Music League of Legends| Enter the Freljord Cinematic - League of Legends| Braum Trials of the Poro New Champion Teaser - League of Legends| Feats of Braum| |-|Gallery= 01FR024-full.png|Anivia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR024T3-full.png|Anivia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01FR024T4-full.png|Eggnivia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR038-full.png|Ashe "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR038T2-full.png|Ashe "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01FR009-full.png|Braum "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR009T1-full.png|Braum "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01FR039-full.png|Tryndamere "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR039T2-full.png|Tryndamere "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01FR041-full.png|Avarosan Hearthguard "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR036-full.png|Avarosan Marksman "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR037-full.png|Avarosan Outsiders "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR003-full.png|Avarosan Sentry "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR048-full.png|Avarosan Trapper "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR011-full.png|Icevale Archer "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR022-full.png|Omen Hawk "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR032-full.png|Starlit Seer "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration Avarosa's Statue Concept.png|Avarosa's Statue Concept Teamfight Tactics Freljord Avarosa Arena.png|Freljord Avarosa Arena Arena Avarosa Concept 01.jpg|Avarosa Arena Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Avarosa Concept 02.jpg|Avarosa Arena Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Ashe and Tryndamere together.jpg|Queen Ashe and King Tryndamere Freljord LND concept 01.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 02.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 03.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 04.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 4 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 05.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 5 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 06.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 6 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 07.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 7 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 08.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 8 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 09.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 9 (by Riot Artist Victor Mosquera) Freljord LND concept 10.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 10 (by Riot Artist James Zapata) Freljord LND concept 11.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 11 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Freljord LND concept 12.jpg|Freljord "Legends Never Die" Concept 12 (by Riot Artist Julien Renoult) Ashe Warmother Cover.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Cover (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 1 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 1 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 1 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 1 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 2 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 2 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 3 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 3 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 4 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 4 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 4 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 4 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_3.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Concept 3 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother Concept_4.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Ashe Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe The Harder Path.jpg|Ashe "The Harder Path" Illustration Kayn The Path of Shadows 02.jpg|Ashe and Kayn "The Path Of Shadows" Illustration (by Riot Artist Elena 'Hellstern' Bespalova) Braum The Feats of Braum 01.jpg|Braum "The Feats of Braum" Illustration 1 Braum The Feats of Braum 02.png|Braum "The Feats of Braum" Illustration 2 See also * Battle for Freljord * Enter the Freljord * Iceborn * Journey Into The Freljord * The Feats of Braum * The Harder Path * Tomb of the Troll Boy * Trial of the Poro * Warmother Category:Factions Category:Freljord Category:Ashe Category:Anivia Category:Gragas Category:Tryndamere